Anakin's Fateful Decision
by Meditative Writer
Summary: Anakin/AhsokaWhat happened after the season 5 finally of Star Wars the Clone Wars? In order for you to enjoy this story to the fullest you must be willing to disregard season 6 and basically everything after star wars the clone wars. This story creates a completely separate timeline. Frankly, I like this better than Anakin becoming Sith. Written out of unhappines with season 5 fin.
1. Chapter 1

"I understand," Anakin said, the pain audible in his voice, "More than you know I understand what it's like to want to leave the council."

"I know," Ahsoka replied flatly and walked away, down the temple stairs and into the galaxy no longer as part of the Jedi Order.

_Why is she doing this to me?_ Anakin thought to himself as tears began to well up in his eyes. _This is not about me_, he reminded himself, remembering her words. _It's the council's fault. That's why she's leaving. It's not about you, Anakin. _He understood this but he didn't feel any better. Anakin fell to his knees.

The sun set over Coruscant. A void opened in his body. He could feel something coming over him. For a moment his eyes darkened and turned red. For that moment all the hatred that he could possibly have produced in any life came dangerously close to pouring out. He felt as though years of meditation of calm his emotions vanished from his past. He was losing control. He could feel it. But the moment passed.

The pivotal moment that would inevitably and unknowingly decide the fate of the Galaxy passed. For a few moments he was ready to let Ahsoka go. He was ready to deceive himself into staying in the order. But he had resolved to go after her. The choice was made.

He could feel his body being unburdened from the Dark Side as he walked faster and faster and began to run. He had been sitting in front of the temple for about twenty minutes and Ahsoka was nowhere to be found in the nearby streets of Coruscant. He began frantically to ask anyone if they had seen an adolescent togruta around. He was ready to spend years searching for it felt as though it had been years since he had seen her.

Ahsoka had to use all her strength not to collapse and burst out into tears as she walked away from her former master. _This is it! You'll never see him again! _She kept screaming at herself. But her desire to leave the Jedi Order was too strong. She had to figure out this stage of her life on her own.

She went to the nearest Credit Account screen on the street in front of the Jedi Temple. She logged into her Jedi Account and withdrew all of the credits. _Why not? _She thought to herself, _they would only be spent on more war, more killing if I just left them there. _She had about ten thousand republic credits on her account. She took a transport to a ship vender and bought a used vessel for seven thousand credits, as she was able to use the force on the vender's weak mind to get an unreasonable discount.

The darkening sky was quickly filled up by storm clouds and it began to poor. She ran to a nearby store and bought a brown cloak and some food. As she returned to her ship, still on the landing pad, she noticed a hooded figure standing underneath it, taking shelter from the rain.

She had been through too much to want to deal with giving a stranger hospitality but she thought better of it. "Hello," she said, "You want to come inside? This is my ship."

The ominous person came forward into the rain and removed his hood. Ahsoka was dumbstruck.

She stuttered, "A-Anakin?" She felt as though she had been ripped from the life she had just begun that day and brought back into her old one. However she did not feel anger or fear. She just felt guilt.

Ahsoka shifted forward and fell into Anakin's arms. He vigorously embraced her, putting his chin on top of her adolescent togrutan crown as he wrapped his arms around his former padawan.

"Can I come inside?" he asked her, with extreme sadness in his voice.

Ahsoka nearly died right then and there in the pouring rain. She bit down on her lower lip, holding back tears. What had she done to this poor man? She was so connected to him through the force that when he spoke she felt every ounce of pain that he felt and she realized that, by leaving him because of the council she had nearly completely pushed him to the Dark Side. The remorse and grief nearly overwhelmed her. She said nothing, just walked up the boarding ramp.

They sat down in the bridge of Ahsoka's new ship, facing each other.

Ahsoka broke the silence, "Anakin I-"

"No, listen," Anakin interrupted, "I need to tell you everything." The pain transmitting through his voice did not seem to get better to her. "Ahsoka, I didn't realize how I-" his voice faltered. "I—Just tell me why you left."

"I already told you," Ahsoka caringly said. She had forgotten why she left. All she new at this point were her emotions.

"I know. I just need to tell you…"

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, it's just that I need—" Anakin couldn't even talk well anymore which broke Ahsoka's heart. She could not longer help it. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Breath, Anakin. Tell me." She put her hand on his but he yanked away.

"No, Ahsoka!" He now looked and sounded angry. More angry than she had ever seen him.

"Anakin…"

'Don't call me that!" he yelled, jumping up. "Why did you leave me? After I tried so hard to bring your innocence to light! I risked my life! For YOU!" He started to become aggressive.

Ahsoka began to cry. She had never seen him like this and she hated it. By now she was sure the pain was killing both of them. "Master, I never meant to do this to you!" She was surprised to hear that she also was shouting through her sobs.

"Well you did; It's done! We'll never be together again. I understand your distrust of the council but you should have been thinking about us! What this would DO to our bond!"

Ahsoka felt an omnipresence appear around her. It was emanating from Anakin. Fear began to creep into her blood. Anakin's eyes darkened as something enveloped him. His voice became strong and terrible.

"Why, Ahsoka?!" His expression was a mix between Hate and Pain.

"Anakin, calm down please." She urged him. She knew not what to do. This was obviously a very dangerous situation brought into fruition by their own stupid emotions. The omnipresence was growing.

She needed to act quickly. _What have I done to this poor man?_ She drew up all the positive emotions she possessed, tapping into the long suppressed feelings she had for her former master.She rushed toward him, took his hands in her's and she pressed her lips against his lips. At first she could only feel Hate and Pain from him but she continued to kiss him, drawing strength from her Love for Anakin. After ten seconds Ahsoka felt the unwanted entity disappear; Anakin took hold of her and returned the kiss passionately. They let their positive emotions now flow into one another. Eventually Anakin broke away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked a little afraid that his pain was returning.

"Nothing," he replied, "I just wanted to say…" He paused. " I'm SO sorry, Ahsoka. I don't know what came over me."

"It was the dark side, Anakin," replied Ahsoka. "I felt it. It was really powerful."

Anakin's face changed to fear. Ahsoka immediately hugged him with all her power to sooth him. He calmed down a bit. They stayed like this for some time.

She looked up at him and said, "Anakin… I love you. I've loved you for so long now." A tear once again rolled down her tear stained cheek. Her throat ached.

Anakin looked down at her and smiled. "Ahsoka I—I love you too. It took me so long to realize it. Not until today, when I lost you. But I've always felt it. It's… I'm—" Once again Anakin lost his voice.

"Ssssshh," soothed Ahsoka. She took Anakin by the hand and led him out of the bridge and into the bedchambers. "Lie down with me," she whispered as she pulled him down with her onto one of the beds. They lied huddled together on the small bed in each other's arms for hours, each afraid that the other would be taken from them. But they slipped into a feeling of calmness and serenity as they got used to the others nearby presence.

"Anakin," Ahsoka said, after a while.

"What's up?" replied Anakin, awakening from a little doze.

"I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life."

"But I'm going to stay with you now, Ahsoka. I hope you know that. Even if you don't want me to. I know now that I need you. I love you."

Ahsoka remained silent for a while. "Thank you, Anakin. Thanks for coming after me. I love you SO MUCH. You don't even know."

"Oh, I think I do," replied Anakin with a smile.

Ahsoka and Anakin remained in each other's arms. They fell asleep, ready to let their new life present itself to them the next day. Anakin and Ahsoka loved each other and, whether they knew it or not, nothing in the universe would be able to pull them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka awoke early in the morning to the sound of banging on the ship. She moved her hand to feel for Anakin but he wasn't beside her on the bed.

"Anakin?' she called out with concern. Had it been a dream? "Anakin?" she quickly sat up and looked around the bedchamber but no one was there. _No!_ She thought. _Why!_

She rushed out of the bedchamber and began to search the ship. She ran into the bridge and stopped short. There he was, meditating, looking as if he had never seen pain in the world.

"Anakin!" she uttered.

He turned around and said, with a smile, "Hey, there. You're up I see." When he saw her face, however, his smile faded. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" He went up to her and took her in his arms.

"I thought I had dreamed last night. I thought I had dreamed you." She looked up at him with a sad expression on her face. Her eye markings were distressed.

He looked down at her and simply embraced her harder. With his right hand on her togrutan crown he began to rub her back with his left hand. "This is real Ahsoka."

The tapping persisted which echoed throughout the ship. They looked out the window. Whoever was tapping was behind the ship, by the boarding ramp.

"Sorry I didn't wake you, Ahsoka. You just looked so peaceful."

"You always say that when you leave me sleeping," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"When?"

"In the temple or on some mission. I count maybe ten times, at least."

Anakin laughed. "Well, you always look peaceful when you sleep. I hope you stay that way."

The tapping still persisted, more impatiently.

Ahsoka looked away from Anakin, annoyed. "Who's doing that?"

"Let's find out."

They opened the boarding ramp and descended it onto the landing pad. It was a relatively sunny morning on this hemisphere of Corsucant with some overcast. They walked onto the platform and were confronted by the ship vendor.

"Hey, you have to pay to leave the ship here," he said to Ahsoka, "Especially since I gave you such a discount." A look of confusion came over his face for a moment but it dispersed when he spotted Anakin. "And who's this? The fee extends per person," he said with a smile.

"Don't worry," said Anakin, stepping in front of Ahsoka, "We are grateful for your discount and will be leaving today."

"The fee is by hour," the vendor persisted."

Anakin raised his hand ever so slightly. "We will leave your platform today for a fee of ten credits."

The vendor stuttered, "You… will leave today for a fee of ten credits." He smiled at both of them and walked away.

"That guy's too easy," whispered Ahsoka into Anakin's ear. Anakin smiled.

"I like it when you speak this close to me."

"Come on, Sky guy," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes, "Let's get something to eat."

They made their way to the stairs of the landing pad leading to the streets of Coruscant when they saw three figures standing at the end of the platform.

"Oh no," muttered Anakin.

They walked up to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Yoda who had troubled looks on their faces.

Ahsoka composed herself, putting on the straightest face she could. "Mater Yoda, Master Windu, Master Obi-Wan."

"Masters," Anakin followed. His expression became solemn.

Yoda responded, "Ahsoka, good to see you it is."

"Yes, hello Ahsoka," said Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan nodded at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka received the words and gestures with a brave face.

Obi-Wan turned towards Anakin. "Anakin, may we speak with you?"

Anakin looked at all three; then at Ahsoka who looked as though she were preparing herself for a death blow. "If you intend to include Ahsoka in this discussion then I will listen."

"Very well," complied Mace Windu, "She may remain with us in this discussion. May we go somewhere more hospitable?" he asked, looking around him at the grimy street.

"Yes," responded Anakin, "We were just going to get some breakfast. You can COME ALONG, if you like. Come on, Ahsoka," he said, taking a tense Ahsoka by the hand.

As the Jedi Masters followed the two to a diner they couldn't help but notice the intimate joining of the two hands of a former master and apprentice. They walked a couple blocks with great discomfort surrounding them. Finally they came into a diner that Ahsoka pointed out to Anakin who said nothing but led her to it.

The five sat down in a booth. The tension would only increase the more silence reigned. Anakin began, "So, is there something you would like to address."

Ahsoka caught his eye and gave him a questioning look. _What's he doing? Please don't do anything stupid. _He winked at her with a reassuring look.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "It is obvious that you did not come back yesterday. There are also other troubling signs that you may have made a rash decision."

"We fear you have decided to follow your padawan and leave the order," clarified Mace Windu.

Yoda remained silent.

Anakin replied, "Masters—or should I call you by your _real_ names?"

"Master is fine for now," said Mace Windu, "Nothing is decided yet." He gave Anakin a firm look.

"No, you don't understand, _Masters, _I think I have made my decision." Anakin proceeded to take Ahsoka's hand firmly which had been resting on the table. He moved closer to her in the booth and said, "Ahsoka may have been my padawan before. But her leaving the order—her leaving _me _has made me realize that I NEED her. I've realized that I love Ahsoka. I know that I was previously taught to detach myself from my emotions but I cannot detach myself from this emotion. I could feel that if I had stayed in the order things would not be going so well for me as they are now. With Ahsoka," he paused to look her in the eyes, "Let's just say that with Ahsoka I feel _complete._"

Obi-Wan looked at his friend, his brother, and his face indicated that he was troubled. But he realized that he felt Joy for his Anakin. He readied himself and said, "Anakin, you are my brother. This bond we have was formed through our master and apprentice relationship. I think I understand how you feel. I feel that you are happier than you ever have been," He put his hand on Anakin and Ahsoka's and said, "I support you, brother, and I hope that our relationship is not confined to the Jedi Order."

Anakin looked upon Obi-Wan and now saw him truly as a brother. "I… Thank you… Obi-Wan."

Mace Windu looked at Obi-Wan and at the two proclaimed lovers, then solely at Ahsoka. "The chosen one is yours. I have chosen the Jedi Way. But I cannot come between two lovers, for it is not my place." He turned to Anakin and continued, "I believed that you needed to be part of our order to bring balance to the force. But perhaps I was mistaken. I condone your leaving the Jedi Order. But I have a favor to ask you, Anakin."

"What is it?" Anakin inquired.

"I believe that your presence alone as a force-sensitive can bring the precious balance needed to the Force. But only if you stay in the right mindset. I ask of you, Anakin, to continue your training. In any form that you wish. Normally we would discourage any Jedi that was leaving the order to continue his training but you are the Chosen One, and your case is Unique. Meditate every day and please stay in the Light Side of the Force.

Anakin grinned, "It means a lot to hear this from you, Master Windu. I will do this for you, for the Jedi. For Ahsoka." He looked at her. _It doesn't matter anymore, _he thought to himself. He then pressed his lips against hers in front of the three Jedi Masters.

She received his kiss with passion and returned it.

A hint of a smile could be seen on Obi-Wan's face, as well as on Master Windu's.

"Anakin," Ahsoka gasped, very embarrassed. She looked at the three Jedi sitting across from them with apology in her eyes.

"Do not worry, Ahsoka," said Master Windu.

The truth was that the council members could feel the Joy emanating off of Anakin and Ahsoka through the Force.

The five Force users left the Diner without ordering anything. "The truth is," said Mace Windu, "That we had expected to return to the Jedi Temple with you, Anakin."

Yoda spoke finally, "Yes. Better perhaps this is, however. Sense do I that for the best Skywalker's decision is. Set in motion events have been. Decided has been the fate of the Galaxy. Brighter, clearer the Future appears."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, "Ahsoka said, "Thanks you Masters Obi-Wan and Windu." She bowed to them who proceeded to bow back.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "Contact me at the temple whenever you wish. I would like to keep our relationship."

"Of course, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, "I'll give you my contact code when I find a permanent form of communication."

"Farewell, Ahsoka and Anakin," Yoda said, "A part to play in the Galaxy's fate you two still have."

"May the Force be with you," Ahsoka said.

The three Jedi Masters said farewell and went back to the Jedi Temple.

As Ahsoka and Anakin were walking back to their ship Ahsoka wondered, "I thought for sure they would have forced you to come back."

"What?" Anakin asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid."

"Ahsoka, I don't think they would ever force someone to do something… They compel people to do things."

"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"… No…" he replied. It was basically the same thing.

"We're Jedi. They wouldn't force us to do anything."

"Anakin, we're not Jedi anymore."

He smiled and looked down at his moving feet. "I love it when you use my name." He looked at her and put a hand on her cheek. "But we are still Jedi. Didn't you here Master Windu?"

Ahsoka smiled, "But we're no longer in the Order. Maybe you're still a Jedi since you're some big prophetic chosen one," she said exaggeratedly. "But I'm not that special."

"You are powerful in the Force, Ahsoka. And you use it to do good… most of the time. So you _are _still a Jedi. To be a Jedi is not to be confined in the Jedi Order. We are both still Jedi."

They walked up to the ship vendor's landing pad and to their ship.

"You have passed your training," he continued, "Now we will train and teach each other."

Ahsoka responded with a grin, "That sounds fair. What should we do now? Where will we go?"

"We have a ship. Where do you want to go, my love?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I just realized," Ahsoka said, "We haven't had anything to eat.

It was mid morning and Anakin and Ahsoka had just gotten back from talking with Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda.

"What do you want to do?" she asked Anakin.

"Let's get back out there. I'm starving."

The two walked down the street, in the opposite direction they had gone before. They went into a café and ordered some drinks and some breakfast. As Ahsoka went to sit down at a little round table Anakin took the chance and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said, with a little smile.

"No problem."

They were silent for a while. Ahsoka was deep in thought. Having Obi-Wan talk to Anakin about their relationship earlier that morning had reminded her that Ahsoka was not in Anakin's life the whole time. She had only met him about three years ago. He had gotten to know so many people, formed so many relationships, before he even saw her for the first time. As she thought more she realized that she didn't even know his history before he met her. She only knew a portion, and it wasn't pleasant. She also suspected that Anakin had feelings for that Senator Amidala.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka as a frown appeared on her face. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Ahsoka, what is going on? I thought that after last night you would be happier than ever."

"I am. It's just this is all so new to me. This whole "relationship" concept. I've always known you as my _master._ I'm just trying to figure this out." She looked down at the table.

"Ahsoka, were you telling me the truth when you told me you love me?" Anakin started to get anxious.

Ahsoka looked him in the eyes, took his hands and said, "Anakin, I do love you. This is true. It's basically the only thing I know right now. I don't think I can live without you either."

Anakin seemed to calm down a little.

"Sorry about what I said about our relationship. I guess I didn't explain it right. Just tell me, Sky Guy, am I the only girl you love? I know it's a weak question to ask."

Anakin replied, "Of course, Ahsoka. You're the only person I love."

"What about Padmé Amidala?" Ahsoka asked, looking into Anakin's eyes.

"Ahsoka, let me explain. It's a little complicated."

She looked away, _Oh, no._

"Before I met you, when I was just a little older than you, actually, I married Padmé Amidala. I thought I was in love. But, Ahsoka," he took her hands back in his and squeezed them, provoking her to look back into his eyes, "You've made me realize what I might never have realized on my own. I don't love her. I love you, Ahsoka."

She smiled a little, squeezing Anakin's hands with hers. "Are there any other women in the galaxy I need to kill?"

Anakin chuckled. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Snips." Ahsoka laughed. Anakin asked, "What about that guy Bonterri? The former separatist. I always thought you were attracted to him… Come to think of it I never trusted that guy."

Ahsoka responded, "I never really liked him. Granted he was attractive. But he just wasn't right for me."

"What's 'right for you'?" Anakin inquired.

"You." Ahsoka giggled at Anakin. "What about that Zygerrian queen? When we were put into Slavery. You seemed to like her."

"What made you think that?" Anakin asked, with a smirk.

"Oh you know, with your smooth moves and your _undeniable charm_," she mocked. They both laughed.

Anakin said, "Well, believe me Ahsoka when I say that my marriage with Padmé Amidala was less than comfortable."

"That's good to here. For me I guess." She looked at Anakin again. "Whenever I was in trouble I would think of you. I would hope my Sky Guy would come in and save the day, carrying me in his arms."

Anakin smiled. "I thought you didn't realize you love me until recently?" he inquired.

"I didn't. But I still had these hopes about you. I was so blind for not realizing it when I would imagine these things." Ahsoka began stroking his forearm. "At the temple sometimes I would have dreams about you?"

"Premonitions?" Anakin teased, drawing a laugh from Ahsoka.

"_No_, not premonitions. Fantasies, really."

"What kind of fantasies?" He asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"That's none of your business, Sky Guy. Ahsoka teased. "Well… I guess now it is." She paused for a few moments.

Anakin looked at her, dove into her thoughts, into her soul. He dove into her existence. Was she proof that the Force was a conscious being, rewarding him for all his good deeds. Or was she just some fatal coincidence that fell into his life, making him the happiest person in the Galaxy?

Ahsoka continued, "I—keep in mind, Anakin, that I was only fourteen—I would sometimes have dreams about you making love to me. I would dream of us in the Temple Library ripping each other's clothes off. My dreams took place anywhere in the temple really. A lot of times they took place in our room. I would then wake up in a sweat and look over at you, sleeping peacefully." The blue stripes on Ahsoka's togrutan crown were turning a shade of dark orange with embarrassment. "So I just shared with you my worst secret."

Anakin got up, pulled Ahsoka into his arms and embraced her once again. "I think it's your best secret, Ahsoka." They sat back down as their breakfast came.

They both ate voraciously and left soon after.

In the street two senate guards came up to them. "Anakin Skywalker?" one of them asked.

"That is me," Anakin replied coldly.

"This is a message for you. I suggest you watch it in private."

Spitefully, Anakin clicked the hand-held holo-projector on. The image of Chancellor Palpatine appeared in a blue holo-recording. The recording started. "Anakin, I heard what happened. Please come see me. I must talk with you." The recording ended.

Anakin looked angry. He told the guards, "Tell the Chancellor that I will no longer be his puppet to the Jedi. I've made up my mind." He walked briskly away, Ahsoka running to catch up. He took her in his arms. "Don't worry. We're not going to comply like dogs to the republic anymore."

They once again went back to Ahsoka's new ship. When they got to the bridge they both dropped into their chairs, tired from all the walking.

"Do you want to leave this place today or tomorrow?" asked Anakin.

"I think we should leave today," replied Ahsoka, "Having left the Order so abruptly has started having its consequences."

"I agree," concurred Anakin. "Now to resolve the question of where to go."

"I don't want to go somewhere where people will judge us for leaving the order, Anakin," Ahsoka said.

Anakin thought for a moment. "Hmm. Would you be fine with the outer rim? We should go there for a while and lay low."

"Sure, I'm up for anything, Anakin. Just as long as we're together. What planet were you thinking?"

Anakin hesitated for a moment. "You're going to think I'm crazy. What do you think of Florum?"

"Florum?" Ahsoka asked, looking back to find some memory of the name. "Have we been there?"

"Yes. Do you remember Hondo? The pirate."

"Oh. Yeah. Wait, you don't actually want to go _there,_ do you?"

"It would be convenient, Ahsoka. He is not at all judgmental and completely unbiased. Besides, I think he's softened up the more we've gotten to know him."

"I guess so," Ahsoka said. "So Florum it is then."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT INNAPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 17 YEARS OF AGE.**

Ahsoka had taken the first shift while they were in hyperspace. She was sitting in the pilot's chair with her legs folded, looking at a holo-pad. Anakin had suggested that they lay low with the Weequay pirate Hondo Onaka so that was where they were headed. Anakin came into the bridge.

"Hey, snips. Just woke up. I can take over if you want."

Ahsoka indicated the holo-pad and said, "I found this in a compartment. That was lucky, huh?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that I found a bunch of stuff in some of these rooms. I think that ship vendor hadn't searched it when he bought the ship. Lucky for us I guess."

Ahsoka got up and kissed him. "I want to stay here with you. I'm not tired."

"Is there anything good on that holo-pad?" asked Anakin.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of republic television channels."

The two watched television for a couple hours before Ahsoka went to sleep. About five hours into hyperspace they dropped out for some reason.

"Come on, you stupid ship," Anakin said as he tapped the various controls, trying to identify the issue. "I guess that's the price of a used ship."

The data said that their destination was in the next system. "Well, there's enough fuel. I guess I'll just have to pilot the ship the rest of the way."

It took Anakin three more hours to get to Florrum even though he was flying at top speed. When the planet was in sight he went to get Ahsoka.

She was in the bedchamber they had used the night before. He opened the door and stepped in quietly. She was under the covers on her stomach, resting her head on her arm. She shifted her weight. Anakin looked upon his Love with a smile. He felt nostalgia, however.

Was this going to last forever? Or would they drift away from each other? His mind became clouded as his eyes lost focus on Ahsoka. He began to have a vision. The girl he loved was alone in a spaceport alleyway. It was Mos Eisli. She was alone because Anakin had left her. Why? He groaned as he put his hand up to his temple in pain. Why would he leave her? He struggled to get back to reality.

"Anakin!"

His eyes snapped back to the worried face of Ahsoka. She was standing right in front of him.

"You okay?" she asked, worriedly.

It was just a vision. Just a premonition. One possibility out of an infinite amount of possibilities. If Anakin wanted to stay with Ahsoka forever, if Anakin truly loved his Ahsoka, they _would be_ together forever.

"Anakin, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked more firmly.

"Yes, my love… Just a vision." He sat down on the bed, and led her by the hands to do the same.

"What was the vision of?" she gently asked.

"It was… painful."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Anakin quickly replied, "_No. _ I need to tell you. I had visions of my mother but I did nothing to stop them. I lost her. The thing I can do for this premonition is to tell you. You can help me with it."

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Anakin.

"I saw you. You were alone in a place… a bad place that we should never go to."

"What place, Anakin?"

"Mos Eisli spaceport, on Tattooine."

"Your home planet," Ahsoka said, looking down.

Anakin sighed. "Not my true home."

"I know," she quickly added, "I'm sorry."

"No. It's alright. I saw you alone there. I had left you for some reason."

"Why would you have left me?" Ahsoka asked, hurt.

"I don't know. I would never want to leave you, Ahsoka. But it was just a premonition. Master Yoda always taught me that visions like these are only ones of many, many possibilities. That's why I wanted to tell you. I feel that if we help each other out we will be able to stay together, forever."

Ahsoka looked up into his eyes. "Alright, Anakin. I love you. And I'm with you."

At this moment Anakin realized something. Ahsoka had no clothes on. "Whoa," he stuttered. He struggled to keep eye contact with Ahsoka.

She could see full well that he was having a hard time. She giggled, "You can look down if you want."

Anakin did so and was stunned. She had no top on. He could clearly see her dark orange nipples on her small adolescent togrutan breasts. Her breasts each had a white line marked on their respective outer side, by her arms. Ahsoka, however, was wearing a thin, white under garment for bottoms. "Uhh," Anakin stuttered again.

Ahsoka smiled. "Like what you see?"

He collected himself. "Yes, Ahsoka. I appreciate your openness."

She rolled her eyes. "Loosen up, Sky Guy." She looked at him and asked, suspiciously, "Is this the _first _time you've seen me naked?"

"Umm… there may have been one or two times when I caught a glimpse or two in our room at the temple," he said, guiltily.

"Don't worry, Sky Guy," she said, putting her clothes on, "There may have been one or two times that I've caught a glimpse of you, as well."

"Well, I guess we're even then. By the way we're approaching Florrum."

When Ahsoka was dressed she followed Anakin to the bridge. They passed on of the planet's moons and Anakin slowed the ship down.

"Looks like there's a huge storm in the region that Hondo's base is in," Ahsoka said, reading the scanner's data.

"I didn't know Florrum had storms of this scale, I thought it was relatively dry," said Anakin.

"Apparently there's a rainy season which changes with the planet's rotation around the sun."

"Well I think it's going to be a rough landing, then," Anakin replied in anticipation.

They both strapped in as the ship entered the atmosphere, descending into the almost black clouds. In minutes the whole ship began to shake with turbulence.

"Are you sure this ship can take this much turbulence?" Anakin asked with worry.

"Have faith, Sky Guy."

Anakin decided they wouldn't be able to land near Hondo's base and would just have to find a flat area. Eventually, after a tiring thirty minutes, Anakin set the ship down on the surface of Florrum. Dim lights came on to light up the bridge's controls. Through the window Ahsoka scanned the surface of the planet. The region looked completely different during this dark rainstorm than the other times she had been here, during the dry season. The rolling hills were completely black. A line of grey could be seen on the horizon, indicating that it was daytime.

"I think we should wait in the ship," she suggested.

"Agreed. Come on, let's go take a nap. I'm tired."

Ahsoka followed him. They cuddled under the covers of their bed, letting their own bodies warm them up. They listened to the rain's metallic thumping on the ship's exterior. They talked for a long time, about anything that came to mind. They kissed.

Anakin said, "Your lips are always cold. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka replied, "Probably some biological thing with my species or something."

Anakin laughed, "My _apprentice,_ have you forgotten your studies on Togrutan biology?"

"Oh, _master_," responded Ahsoka, sarcastically, "I don't _care_ about my studies anymore. All Iabout is _you._"

"I can't disagree with that," said Anakin with a sly smile.

They continued to kiss and talk and rest. In every experience they've had, before these past couple days, having to wait out a storm like this would cause extreme stress among both Ahsoka and Anakin, as they were both exactly alike. But this time, now that they were no longer on missions or anything, they were somewhat thankful for the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anakin," whispered Ahsoka, "Wake up. Anakin."

Anakin opened his eyes, not yet processing his surroundings. "What? What is it Ahsoka?" He sat up and looked down at her, lying beside him.

"Maybe we should get going."

"Alright, first let's see if the storm has died down." Anakin went to the control panels of the ship and scanned the data. "Precipitation is about the same but the wind has gone down. I think we're okay to fly again."

Ahsoka slowly got the passenger seat and asked with a yawn, "How long were we out? I slept like a baby."

"I think we were asleep for two hours. What time is it on this planet?"

Ahsoka relied, "Says here it's the fifth hour past midday. Wow. We were asleep for a long time. Hours on Florrum are twice as long as on Coruscant."

"It's been a long couple days," replied Anakin.

"You don't have to tell me again. After all I was the fugitive."

Anakin laughed. "Sorry about that, Snips. Never got a chance to apologize." Anakin started the engines and the ship rose up into the air. "Could you do the navigating, Ahsoka?"

"Sure thing." Ahsoka punched in the coordinates to Hondo's base. "Okay… Head North, North-East."

"You got it. North-North East."

It was difficult to see through the pouring rain, especially now that it was getting dark.

Ahsoka felt cozy with the rain falling on the bridge's window and the dim lights over the controls. She folded her legs in her chair and wrapped her arms around them so that she was sitting in the fetal position. "I feel cozy," she said.

"_Cozy?_" Anakin repeated, "What do you mean?"

"With the rain and the night, and all that, you know." She looked at him. "I don't know. There's just something nice about this moment."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, there's a _lot_ nice about this moment."

He flew the ship, relying mostly on the computer navigation, as he could not see a thing through the storm.

"How much longer, Snips?"

"About twenty minutes straight ahead."

When the navigation indicated that they were approaching Hondo's base Anakin turned on the ship's forward lights, which immediately burned out.

"Damn it. It'll be hard to land without those lights."

Despite Anakin's doubt, he landed the ship in Hondo's base with little more than a rough bump.

"You ready?" Ahsoka asked, a little nervous.

"Yeah," replied Anakin, "I'm sure Hondo will take us in. Obi-Wan says he's changed since our first encounter."

"Yeah, he did seem more compassionate when his men attacked me and the Jedi Younglings."

"Come on, let's go."

As the boarding ramp descended the pouring rain subsided. Ahsoka and Anakin came down and stepped onto the wet dirt.

A voice with an accent wrung through the darkness, "Anakin Skywalker! And his not-so-young-anymore padawan, err… what was your name again, my dear?"

"Ahsoka," Ahsoka replied, coldly.

The Weequay pirate Hondo Ohnaka walked into the light of their ship with three men close behind him.

"Yes, Ahsoka. It is good to see you two. Though I have to say this does not bode well for me. So, Master Jedi, what do you have for me this time, mm? More tattooed crazies? Or do you just want to attack me with your Clone Armies?" he looked down, sadly, "Though I'll tell you that I am not much of a threat anymore. It pains me to say. I think our glory days are up."

Anakin responded, "Don't worry, Hondo. We're not here to attack you and we haven't brought any trouble, I don't think."

Ahsoka stepped in, "We're no longer with the Jedi, Hondo. We seek refuge."

Hondo was pensive for a moment. "Well, I certainly have known you two for a long time. I think it _would _most likely be profitable to have two former Jedi in our ranks. Fine. I will take you two in if you agree to help us in our endeavors."

"Forget it," Ahsoka said, "We won't help you rob innocents."

"_Ahsoka,"_ Anakin cautioned.

"Oh relax, not-so-young Jedi. You won't have to do that," Hondo assured, "Come to think of it, we haven't actually done much pirating as of late. You are lucky to be joining us now. A couple years ago we were running an _empire_!"

"I doubt that," retorted Ahsoka.

"Well, almost an empire," he responded, looking sharply at Ahsoka. "So, you two may come in, if you join us."

"Alright," replied Anakin.

"After you," said Hondo, following the two into his base. Ahsoka took Anakin's hand. "Whoa, wait. What is this?" he asked exaggeratedly gesturing at the joining of their hands.

Anakin spoke. "We're together now, Hondo. I guess I should've pointed that out."

Hondo replied, suspiciously, "What you mean 'together'? You two are obviously not fused into one being."

One of Hondo's men spoke up, "I think he means they're in love, Boss."

Hondo's eyes brightened. "Oh, that's _wonderful_! Ah, Love. What a thing. Tell me, not-so-young Jedi, how did you win your Master's heart."

Ahsoka replied, "I think we've pretty much always loved each other, right Anakin?"

"I guess so," Anakin agreed.

"Well, no time to waist. _Consummate_ it!"

The two lovers looked at Hondo with a strange look.

"Oh, right. My apologies. Boundaries. I always forget the Boundaries. Very important to you two, I take it?"

"_Very_," Ahsoka confirmed.

"Well, let's at least see a kiss, then. Come on, you two. It would make us so happy."

Reluctantly, Anakin leaned in to lightly kiss her but Ahsoka roughly pulled him in and buried her tongue in his mouth. Caught by surprise, it took a while for Anakin to start kissing her back.

"Wow, she's a tenacious one isn't she," Hondo said to his men. He pretended to clear his throat, "Come on. Let's go inside, out of the damp. I'm getting wet." Hondo went into his base with his men following. Ahsoka and Anakin soon followed.

Anakin whispered to Ahsoka, "What was that?"

"Sorry, Sky Guy. I couldn't help myself." Ahsoka took his hand again.

They were surprised that Hondo's club still had around the same amount of people. He made it seem like he had been abandoned.

Anakin inquired, "I would have thought that since you're not really pirating anymore your gang would have taken off."

"Well many of my men have left in search of pay. But I still like them. The men I have left are loyal enough to just be happy with the home I give them, I guess. And the rest of these fine people enjoy my place well enough." Hondo sat down at a table. He gestured for them to sit as well. "I still have a source of income. You know me, always making money."

"Where do you get income from?" Ahsoka asked, curious.

"Oh, we do small jobs here and there. It's not exactly pirating… there's less freedom involved… What would you call it?" he asked his Weequay friend sitting next to him.

"I think it's along the lines of Bounty Hunting," the Weequay replied.

"What?!" Hondo exclaimed, "Why didn't anyone tell me we were doing bounty hunting. Master Jedi, I assure you, had I known, I would never have engaged in that vile trade."

"What's the big deal with bounty hunting? Is it that much worse than pirating?" asked Ahsoka.

Hondo replied, "Bounty hunting is something that _I_ will never do! There is a sense of poeticism in pirating. It symbolizes freedom. Bounty hunters are just… guns for hire!"

"Well, what kind of jobs do you want us to do for staying here," asked Anakin.

"Ah, that is _business_. Let us deal with that in the morning," Hondo insisted, "Tonight let us drink!" There were cheers all around the bar as Hondo raised a glass. "Would you two love birds like something to drink?"

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and said, "Sure."

The bar tender brought them two strong drinks and set them down in front of Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin took a light sip of his. Ahsoka hesitantly took a sip but coughed when the liquid went down her throat.

"You okay, Snips? That's your first drink isn't it?"

"Yes, Hh-mm, yes it is," she coughed.

"Well don't drink anymore if you don't want to," he said, looking down at her.

"Don't worry, Anakin," said Hondo, "You have no more missions to keep leveled heads for. In my service you are completely free to do as you like when off duty."

"Here, here!" some of Hondo's men cheered, evidently drunk.

Ahsoka took another sip and coughed a little more. "I think I'm getting used to it," she rasped, provoking Anakin to chuckle.

"You'll get used to it, Snips. Don't worry. Just promise me you won't get addicted to anything of this nature, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Sky Guy. I'm still a Jedi." She took another sip.

"So, Hondo," said Anakin, "Anything interesting happen since our last encounter?"

"Well, besides a decline in profit, not much."

"Obi-Wan told me that you were almost killed by Darth Maul. How did you survive that monster and his brother?"

"I always tell _anyone_ who tries to kill me. I will not be killed! And I will tell to everyone who _will _try to kill me. And believe me, Master Skywalker, there are many who plan to try. I know." Hondo looked up at the ceiling and raised his hands. "I will not be killed!" His head fell and hung back, so that he was slouched in his chair facing the ceiling.

"You're already drunk, Hondo?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, I had the bartender give us the good stuff!"

Ahsoka dropped face first onto the table. "Yeah. I definitely fell this stuff," she mumbled.

"Whoa," said Anakin. He had only had a sip. But he decided to keep on drinking it.

Hondo saw this and laughed. "I like you guys! I'm truly happy that you came. Flattered, really."

Ahsoka mumbled something inaudible and tried to reach for her cup. Anakin quietly pulled it away, out of her reach.

"I'm glad to have come, too," replied Anakin who was beginning to feel the drink. He was speaking the truth, however.

"Ahsoka finally managed to pick her head up and say, "I love you, Anny!"

One of Hondo's men at the table looked up and said, "_Annie_? Hahaha! Your name's _Annie_?" Everyone, including Hondo, Ahsoka and Anakin began to laugh hysterically.

"Haha, what is this drink?" Anakin managed to ask.

"The GOOD Stuff!" repeated Hondo. "I don't even know the name. It's just… the good stuff."

"I _love _the Good Stuff," Ahsoka managed to say.

"You only know the Good Stuff," responded Anakin who was continuously in danger of falling out of his chair. Ahsoka cracked up.

"Ahh, these _are _the good old days," said Hondo looking around at his company. "Tell you what, Jedi lovers. I, being captain of this merry crew, have the power of a king!"

"Yeah…" confirmed Ahsoka in a very slow voice.

"Well, if you two want, _I _could marry you!"

"Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"Yeah…" repeated Ahsoka in the exact same tone as before.

"Will you marry me? As a Jedi to Jedi, honestly speaking… Will you marry me?" Anakin's face was dead serious, looking Ahsoka in the eyes, for just a moment before both him and Ahsoka broke out laughing.

When they had calmed down Ahsoka replied, "Sure thing, Sky Guy, my love."

"Wait…" Anakin said," Isn't that rule about how you have the… power to make a king thin…?"

"Yes, what about it?" Hondo inquired in a slow-like tone.

"Well… Is it only on your ship that that law is?" Anakin asked in his attempted grammar.

"I don't even know," replied Hondo. "But who cares? We are the only humanoids on this planet!" He laughed out loud.

Ahsoka stood up and stumbled a step towards Anakin. He looked up at her as if she were fifty feet tall. He leaned back so much that he finally fell backwards out of his seat, followed by much laughter all around. Ahsoka crawled on top of him, seductively. She began to passionately kiss him. Anakin was almost passed out. It must have been some drink.

"Alright, alright, Love-Jedi," said Hondo, "You can't do what you are about to do here. Off to bed!"

Both Anakin and Ahsoka struggled to get up, then tried to help each other walk, which ended in failure.

Hondo laughed, "Someone help those two. Lead them to the _nice _guest room. Hey! The _NICE _one!" Anakin and Ahsoka dropped onto the bed they were given and left there unceremoniously. Their heads were going to hurt the next morning.

**This chapter was strange for me to write, as it might not be an accurate representation of being wasted from alcohol. Also it might be completely inaccurate for two Jedi to drink alcohol, having left the Jedi Order or not. Just tell me if you think this chapter is okay for the story. I'm sort of on the border with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin woke up at mid morning. He felt as though he had been smashed on the head with a rock. "Uhh. Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka moaned but did not move. He set her on her side, and then proceeded to walk into the hallway. He shuffled to the bar.

There were a couple people passed out around the room. Anakin walked past the scene and went outside. He needed fresh air. He walked out across the damp dirt and grass. He doubled over and vomited for a minute straight.

"Uhh, that's what I get. I'm never drinking that stuff again."

"Feeling under the weather, Skywalker?" Anakin was surprised to see that Hondo Ohnaka had been sitting by some wooden crates the whole time.

"What was that stuff?" Anakin asked, wiping his mouth.

"It's the Good Stuff."

"I know, but what _kind _of drink was it?"

Hondo replied, "What difference does it make. Oh, fine. I think it was pure extract from some tree in the southern Hemisphere."

Anakin got back on his feet. "Well I'm never drinking anything like that again."

Hondo chuckled. Anakin sat down beside him. "Here," said Hondo, handing Anakin a bottle of water, "It'll get the rest of it out of you."

Anakin chugged the water and the rest of last night's drink shot out of him. He sat back down next to Hondo, visibly feeling better. "Thanks." He continued to drink the water at his leisure.

Hondo and Anakin stayed where they were for a while. Two Weequay friends of Hondo's joined them soon after.

One said, "You remember what happened last night, Jedi?"

"Slightly," was Anakin's cautious reply.

The other one said, "You proposed to your girl! We're having a wedding!"

Anakin looked confused, "… Oh yeah. Damn it! Did I really propose to Ahsoka when we were drunk?"

Hondo's friend replied, "At least I thought you proposed. It was kind of hard to tell."

Anakin fell back against a wood crate.

Hondo looked at him, truly concerned. "Do you… want to marry the not-so-young Jedi?"

Anakin said with closed eyes, "I don't know. My last marriage didn't work out. I don't think marriage suits me."

"Well," Hondo replied, "You can't draw a conclusion like that after only _one _marriage."

Anakin looked at him strangely.

"Well, I _am _an expert," continued Hondo in semi self-praise. "I've been in three marriages already."

"So you're not meant for it, I guess," said Anakin.

"That's _nonsense_! I love marriage. But you are correct, it is not for anyone, let alone Jedi."

Anakin remained silent, clearly in deep thought.

An hour later Ahsoka came rushing out and vomited ten feet away from the four men. Hondo and his friends quietly laughed. Anakin got up and rushed over to her with a bottle of water, which she drank then vomited more. He rubbed her back.

"You okay, Ahsoka?"

She mumbled something.

"What's that?"

She turned around, wiping her mouth. "Fuck drinking."

Anakin laughed out loud. "Maybe we shouldn't do that again."

"Never again. I'm not letting you touch another drop of that stuff," replied Ahsoka. "Uhh, tell me I didn't do anything stupid."

"Umm…" Did Ahsoka not remember what had happened? "_You _didn't do anything stupid."

Ahsoka stood up. "That's a relief. Uh, what is this feeling in my head? It feels wrong."

Hondo said, "That would be a hangover, my dear. You are lucky it was not as bad as I thought it would be. I once threw up just from the pain in my head!"

Ahsoka moaned. "I think that might happen." She said, in anticipation.

Anakin asked, "Ahsoka, do you remember anything about last night?" He put is arm around her shoulder and helped her back into the bar; Hondo and his two companions stayed sitting where they had been.

"Umm… Not really. I remember you guys talking about Darth Maul. After that it's blurry. I think we kissed a lot," she said to Anakin as they walked inside.

Anakin laughed. "No, you kissed me only once. But it was a pretty long kiss."

"Oh," said Ahsoka, looking down. Her togrutan crown turned slightly purple with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. I'm sure no one cares."

"Easy for you to say. You're not a girl."

They sat down at the bar counter. They had left the front door open so a beam of morning sunlight streamed into the room, lighting the areas it hit, turning the areas it didn't hit black.

"Ahsoka," said Anakin, "I slightly remember something I said last night."

"Yeah, what is it," she said, struggling to keep her head up.

"Well… I was really drunk, okay? Please don't get mad or weird or anything."

"I was drunk, too. It's fine."

Anakin took Ahsoka's right hand in his.

She tried to pull away. "No it has vomit on it."

"It's okay, Snips," Anakin insisted, taking Ahsoka's hand again. "Well… I don't exactly remember how it came up; but I remember… asking you to marry me." His voice got very quiet when he said the words. "Now, Ahsoka, I was really drunk and I don't know if I meant it or not." He sighed, "My point is I won't incline you to marry me."

Ahsoka looked Anakin in the eyes with a smile curling on her lips. "Anakin I _would _like to get married to you."

Anakin's eyes brightened but he immediately composed himself. "Ahsoka, will you marry me?"

She looked at him with a grin. "Sure, Anakin."

Anakin laughed, relieved. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Anakin once again looked into the girl he loved. In all his life he had never imagined falling in love with someone other than a human. Until it happened. Now he couldn't even imagine what it was like to love a human the way he loved his Togrutan. He would kill anyone who tried to come between them. He would kill himself if it meant that she could live on. It still puzzled him greatly how they had both fallen in love with each other. She was too good for him. He knew probably every guy in love said that. _Probably every guy in love feels it_, he concurred.

Ahsoka was smiling at him. She got up and sat against Anakin on his bench. She rested her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. Despite their hangovers, they were both happy. They remained like this for a while.

"Hey," Anakin said, "Is your appetite back yet?"

A sleepy Ahsoka awoke with a start, "Uhh," she sighed as she put her hand against her temple. "If I don't eat now I never will. I don't think I'll have an appetite for another day."

Anakin and Ahsoka found the storeroom and found some packaged rations, which they ate slowly.

Hondo came in soon after. "So," he whispered to Anakin, "Did you sort your little predicament out?'

Ahsoka overheard and said, "Sky Guy proposed to me, if that's what you mean."

Hondo sincerely looked happy. He looked as if he were holding back tears of joy. "That's wonderful. Tell us when you sort it all out. My friends and I are at your disposal.

"Thanks, Hondo," responded Ahsoka. She took Anakin's hands and rubbed them with her thumbs. "We'll keep you updated."

**Please leave your suggestions in the review sections. I would appreciate it if whoever is reading would tell me what they think should happen in the story. I could use some suggestions right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: contains sexual content unsuitable for those under the age of 17 years.**

Ahsoka and Anakin hung around Hondo's base for the next week. Their hangovers were still evidently disappearing by the third day. It rained incessantly each day. They spent each day meditating and truly getting to know Hondo and his men. By the end of the week Ahsoka and Anakin had noticed a few things. Two of them were that Hondo and his men had not done a thing since the two arrived and they all seemed more festive each day until, at the end of the week, they became spontaneous and… for lack of a better word, _crazy_.

The other thing that both Anakin and Ahsoka had noticed was that the energy between the two lovers had changed. Not necessarily in a bad way. But both uneasily felt that they had to do commit something in order for their relationship to grow any further. Meanwhile, however, they were enjoying each other's presence.

"What's up with your face, Sky Guy?" asked Ahsoka towards the end of the week. They were sitting on a hill covered in wet, yellow grass, about a thousand yards from the base.

"What do you mean?" inquired Anakin.

"It's got a little beard on it," she matter-of-factly replied.

"Yeah, I haven't shaved in a while."

"Whoa. Do all guys get beards if they don't shave?"

"Yeah, pretty much, I think.'

Ahsoka looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "I've never seen you with a beard. I didn't realize you had been shaving all this time."

"Well, I have been…"

"I kind of like it," she continued, "There's so much we don't know about each other."

"What do you mean," asked Anakin with a slight smile, "I've known you for three years."

"Yeah, but there's tons of stuff about us that our master/ padawan relationship has kept from each other. Tell me something about you that I don't know."

Anakin sighed and looked at Ahsoka inquisitively. "What do you want to know?"

She looked pensively at him. "Well… what's something I don't know about you?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "I guess I haven't told you about my mother."

Ahsoka's gaze faltered. She quickly looked away. "I… don't want to pry."

"No, I need to tell you, Ahsoka." He looked into her eyes and thought, _I love this girl. She should know. _"When I left for the Jedi temple I left my mother. I wasn't able to see her until I was nineteen, when I returned to Tattooine. I found her in a Tuskan Raider camp. She died in my arms."

Ahsoka remained silent for a moment. She finally said, "Anakin, I'm… I'm so sorry. I never knew. I thought you had never met your mother."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka and replied, "I knew her. I couldn't save her."

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Anakin and brought him into her lap. She caressed his head while she looked into his eyes.

Anakin said, "For a long time I was struggling. I felt so _angry_. It was difficult for me to continue my training. Obi-Wan knew. He never told anyone what I had done. Besides that I was married to Padmé and that only complicated things. Between my mother's death, my Jedi training, the war, and marriage, I could feel I was slowly breaking."

Ahsoka took Anakin's hands in hers and massaged them.

"I guess things got easier when Obi-Wan and I were called to the front. Then…" He gazed at Ahsoka. "Then I met you. And things got so much better."

Ahsoka laid Anakin on the grass and lay next to him so that they were at eye level. "And you've been happy ever since?"

Anakin's expression changed. "My attachment to you hasn't always had a positive effect on me. There were times when I couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate. I knew it was about you. I just didn't know what was going o in my own head. Now I realize it was because I love you. I guess I was afraid you would one day be gone, killed in battle. Or I was afraid you were coming close to becoming a Jedi Knight. Then you finally left the order."

Ahsoka felt her heart drop. She felt so guilty. "Anakin I-"

"No," he interrupted, "It's not your fault. We're together now." He pulled her onto him and with his left hand pulled her lips to his.

Her lips were slightly open and moving to the rhythm of his. They kissed for a long time, occasionally stopping for a second to breath. Anakin slowly stuck his tongue into her open lips; his tongue touched Ahsoka's who then started to feel Anakin's tongue. They moved their tongues to a certain rhythm, each minute more passionately. After a while of this Anakin started rubbing Ahsoka's left leg, which was bent over his waist. He started to move to the inside of her legs, slowly moving up. Ahsoka stopped. Anakin looked at her with apology.

"I'm sorry, Snips. I thought you would want me to…"

"…It's just… I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I understand."

They decided to head back to the base. They were surprised to find that the open space in front of Hondo's base had been set up for some function. In the center was a large fire pit.

"Hondo," asked Anakin, "What is this?"

"Ah! Master Skywalker and Master Ahsoka. This! This is _LIFE_. This is the beginning of the moon cycle. And this moon cycle is Quay!"

"Quay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Quay, the moon god. This is the fire circle for the meditative ceremonies."

Ahsoka said, "I think I've read about this at the temple…"

"Yes. I t is very sacred to the Weequay. Even among us pirates. You Jedi may participate if you want. Not many outsiders have taken part in our Quay traditions. But not because we do not allow them, because they do not want to participate. You two may help worship with us, if you like."

"I would like to participate," said Ahsoka.

"Sure, I will, as well."

Hondo grinned. "The Jedi will join us!" he yelled out. Cheers from all around followed.

Ahsoka said to Anakin, "I didn't think it would matter to them."

Hondo looked at them for a few moments and said in a slow and quiet voice, "The level of consciousness transcended is highly affected by how many people participate. Only those who diligently practice Quay Meditation can reach a very high transcendental level of consciousness without many people joining, if you know what I mean." Hondo finished speaking with his eyes closed and his hands forming a stationary gesture signifying that he was opening his consciousness. Suddenly he opened his eyes. "From now on we can only drink water and the sap of the Cchu-Quokaa tree. Oh! I almost forgot. DO you two still want to marry?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied.

"Well, with your permission, we would like to have your ceremony tonight, before the meditation."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who nodded, and he said, "That would be good. We shall marry tonight."

The two Jedi helped around the bar until sunset, when the ceremony started. When they had just finished clearing the tables from the main bar room and lighting a fire, Hondo came in and announced to every one that all was prepared. Anakin and Ahsoka joined hands and followed Hondo outside, into the yellow see, and to the top of a tall hill.

When they got to the top they looked behind them to see that all of the Weequay in Hondo's crew were there, quietly walking behind them. They turned to the direction of the setting sun. Hondo was there in front of them with his arms folded. Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka knew what to expect.

Hondo began in a slow, but firm voice; "These two Jedi left their order, left their lives, to be together in a relationship beyond that of their previous life. Quay has showed me their minds. He has shown me what they are. Nothing can rip them apart. We commit this feeble ceremony to declare them two souls bound in the multiverse of Life, what these two might call the Force. Out of the blood and the shards of death in this warring world, these two have found each other. They have fought each other. This female has defeated the evil in her lover. This only strengthens their eternal bond. We bring them together in formal matrimony, may no one question this bond. Kneel, if you would." Anakin and Ahsoka both complied. Hondo took a jug of water from beside is feet and poured it on both Anakin and Ahsoka's heads.

All was silent for a time. All were looking within themselves. The sun set. The landscape grew dark. The distraction of sight gradually slid away and all began their meditation. They soon filed back to the base.

The worship did not start when they got back to the base. Hondo whispered to Ahsoka that it would not start for some hours, not until midnight. Anakin and Ahsoka went to their room.

"Well," he said, gazing at Ahsoka, "We're married."

Ahsoka went up to Anakin and kissed him. "I love you so much." She pushed him onto the bed and lay beside him.

"I love you too, Ahsoka." He rubbed her thigh and said, "I remember when I first met you. You were a young and hot-headed kid."

Ahsoka glared at him with a smile. "I was _not_!"

"Yes you were. You were a thirteen year-old Togrutan girl who nearly killed me!" he said, drawing a laugh from Ahsoka. "Now you're a mature, and wise Togrutan female. You've changed so much in the last three years."

"You have too," Ahsoka replied.

"Really?" asked Anakin, curious.

"Yeah, believe it or not, you are not the same Sky Guy that I met three years ago. Back then you were so ambitious, like you were always trying to prove your skill. Now you're, levelheaded. You wait before you even think what to do."

"We are so alike," Anakin said in wonder. He didn't care how stupid it sounded. He truly was grateful for the Force to bring Ahsoka to him.

Ahsoka leaned in and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back. Ahsoka looked into his eyes for a long time. She was ready. _We're married; we love each other. It's time,_ she thought to herself.

Anakin said softly, as if he knew what she was thinking, "Only if you're ready."

"I am…" she replied, in a whisper. She pulled Anakin's shirt off and dropped it on the ground next to the bed. She then took his boots off and started with his pants. She was nervously shaking. Anakin put his hand on her arm, calming her.

He finished taking his pants and underwear off. Ahsoka looked at him, then at his member. Anakin smiled at her then moved to take her boots off. He removed her leggings, then her tube top, revealing her small togrutan breasts with small, dark orange nipples. He lightly kissed Ahsoka's lips, then kissed her neck, her chest, and moved down to her red leather skirt. He unzipped it and slowly pulled it off. Ahsoka was growing ever more nervous, afraid she would make a wrong move. She was now only in her lower undergarments. Anakin kissed her arm and slowly removed her last article of clothing. He gazed at her for a few moments, and then proceeded to kiss her vagina. This sent a shiver up Ahsoka's spine. She gasped lightly as she closed her eyes. Anakin continued to express his love for Ahsoka I her most sensitive area until she climaxed.

She was breathing heavily and whispered, "That felt really good."

Anakin smiled as he lay next to her. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Did I do well?"

Ahsoka replied, "What do you think? That was my first orgasm from someone else… I'm glad it was you."

Anakin suddenly leaned in and kissed her passionately. Ahsoka kissed back with some surprise. Things picked up again. Ahsoka knew exactly what they were going to do next but she barely had a clue as to how to do it. However, Anakin knew exactly what to do. He got on top of her and spread her legs. Her knees were at either side of his waist. His shaft brushed against her vagina, which sent an almost euphoric sensation through Ahsoka's body.

Togrutan females were far more sexual than most other humanoid species. The pheromones that they produced were ten times as strong as any other female humanoid's, which made them hard competition for other females. They were also extremely sensitive to sexual vibrations yet could endure almost any sexual intercourse for hours at a time.

Anakin, with his hand to open the way, inserted his member into Ahsoka. He didn't go too fast or too hard; he went at Ahsoka's pace, as this was her first time. They continued their intercourse for about seven minutes until Anakin and Ahsoka both climaxed. The bond between them in the Force was so strong that even in sex they were connected more than just physically. As soon as Anakin was done he lay on Ahsoka, breathing on her cheek. She didn't mind, as Anakin was lighter than she had expected.

"Anakin,' she whispered into his ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ahsoka," he replied, "Every day I spend together with you I come closer to innerstanding our relationship, our attachment. It is truly enlightening."

Eventually, when Ahsoka was ready again, she spread her legs and let Anakin rub her area with his fingers, which she greatly appreciated. They did this a couple times.

"Oh, I think the worship will be starting soon," Ahsoka pointed out. They both got dressed and headed out of the room, and out of the base in each other's arms.

When they got outside to the fire circle they found many Weequay sitting around the fire but were relieved to find that there were still some showing up. There were also a few non-Weequay, including Ahsoka and Anakin, who were part of Hondo's group. They surely had already been to this worship before since they seemed like they knew what to expect. Anakin and Ahsoka sat down about ten feet from the fire. People had already started sitting down and an uneven ring was slowly forming around the fire. Light raindrops started to fall from the sky. Ahsoka looked up and saw a sea of bright stars with islands of clouds, which looked like black spots. Soon after the worship started.

Without any words the last of the worshipers sat down and bowls and pipes were passed around. The Weequay next to Anakin handed him a large chalice pipe, which was already lit. Anakin took a long hit and exhaled through his nostrils; he took a second hit then passed it to Ahsoka who took a smaller hit then passed it on. All around them, Weequay worshipers began to assume their chosen positions for meditation; folding their legs; crouching on their planted feet with their heads down; standing upright and looking in a direction that Quay told them to look in.

A bowl was passed to Ahsoka. "Eat a couple of these," said the man who gave it to her.

Ahsoka looked into the wooden bowl to see dozens of small, shriveled brown mushrooms. She put five in her mouth and handed the bowl to Anakin. He did the same.

"Here we go," he whispered in Ahsoka's ear as he folded his legs and closed his eyes with a smile curling on his lips. She did the same as him.

Around them was chanting and singing, cries of pleasure, cries of madness. Weequay began to fight in hand-to-hand combat with one another. Many just sat still as their minds were lifted out of their physical bodies and traveled to the secret places. Anakin felt his mind clear. He could for some reason tell what had had what effect. The chalice pipe helped him to clear his mind, concentrate, and begin his meditation. It gave his a higher knowledge, in a sense, almost instantly. The mushrooms he had ingested were taking longer to have an effect. But Anakin knew as soon as the effect came. He no longer felt with his body.

His senses were slowly blurred until he could only hear. His hearing became the only thing he owned, yet he did not own it, for he only heard what Quay told him, he only heard what made noise. He heard everything. He could pick, transition from sound to sound. An insect, a bird, a tree branch growing. He could here Coruscant. He could here Tattooine. He could here anything in the present. He soon could here certain things in the past. He heard his mother's death. He heard the first death that ever occurred. He could here one thing from the future. The end of the world. Not just one world. The end of life in existence. Would life actually cease all together? Yes. The answer strangely came as a comfort. Yet, like always, life would come out of death. Anakin knew this. Quay told him this. He soon forgot hearing and he came to just know.

He now consciously thought. He took mental notes of his mentality in such a meditative state. Bigger spheres of Truth surrounding smaller spheres of Truth. Different subjects yet the same Truths; just one was bigger than the other. Anakin noticed hundreds of spheres, all leading down to the point, the dot, the nucleus of Truth. This he knew during his meditation. Then he forgot it. For Quay would give this to him, like he gave it to all who worshiped, for one cycle a year. Only deep in Quay meditation during the communal Quay Meditations could one be granted with the gift of the central nucleus of Truth. Eventually Anakin stopped getting such enlightenment and his consciousness settled at a very high point and he rested is mind. Things still came to him, but he let them pass. He looked at the things, and let them pass.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka had merely slid into a mental calmness that she had never experienced before. She could not distinguish the effects of the medicines. She willingly just let them come over her. She was extremely focused. All the Truths of the world were instantly at her disposal. She learned why she loved Anakin, the true reason. She learned why Anakin loved her, a different reason than Ahsoka's. She learned that the Force could be a conscious being if it wanted to. She learned the complete metaphysics of existence. She learned that they were in a multiverse, not a universe. She learned how to travel throughout the multiverse; so easy that no one was capable of doing it.

She then had a vision. The kind that Force users get. It brought her back to her Jedi self. Her Jedi Meditations were completely different from Quay Mediations. Like sailing for an eternity across a vast ocean to find another continent ten times more prosperous than your own kingdom. Her vision showed her what to do. Where to go. A place was in need of her and her lover's presence. She knew this, and everything else. Yet only for this cycle.

**Hope this suffices for the long wait. This chapter was written in two separate times, today and the day before yesterday. So it may seem like two chapters. One of sex, the other of supreme consciousness. Again, hope you readers like it. Write any suggestions in the review section, please.**


End file.
